


Little Star

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: Remus wants attention
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confused_Host](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Host/gifts).



> Happy birthday Logyn!!! Ilysm!!!

Logan looked up from his computer when there was a gentle knock at the door. He stood up, opening the door, to find remus dressed in overalls and a green long sleeve shirt, clutching his stuffed bear.

"Hi, baby!"

"Hihi Lolo! Can play with meeee?"

Logan frowned a little, glancing over at his computer, then back at Remus.

Remus pouted. "Oh, you busy…m can go in 'magination..."

Logan sighed, shaking his head. "No, honey, I want to play with you. I just have a little bit of work I need to get done, do you think you can play by yourself for a little bit?"

Remus whined but nodded.

"You can stay in here if you'd like? As long as you can be quiet?"

"Okay…"

"I can get your tablet and you can watch a show until I'm done?"

Remus's eyes widened. "Can watch Octonauts??"

"Of course, baby boy!"

Remus smiled, launching onto Logan's bed and happily taking the tablet and headphones Logan offered him. "T'ankie!!"

"Do you need help setting it up?"

Remus shook his head, tapping a few times on the screen.

"Okay, honey, just nothing scary, you know the rules,"

Remus nodded, barely listening.

"Alright, I'll try and be done soon," Logan leaned down and kissed Remus's forehead, then sat back down at his desk.

After a few minutes, though, Remus got bored.

"Loloooooo," Remus whined.

"Just a few more minutes, baby, is your show over yet?"

Remus huffed. "M turned it offfff!"

Logan swiveled in his chair, seeing Remus sprawled across the bed, his tablet and headphones thrown aside.

"Chu said chu would play wif me!"

"I know I did, baby, but I just need to finish this thing for Thomas,"

Remus pouted, whining again.

Logan frowned a little. "Just a few more minutes, baby?"

Remus rolled onto his stomach, crying quietly.

Logan's eyes filled with concern, trying to determine if Remus was faking how upset he was.

At first Remus was looking over to Logan every few moments, checking if he was any closer to giving up on working, but eventually he stopped, curling into himself and sobbing harder, but trying to muffle it.

Logan's frown deepened, and he crawled onto the bed, carefully placing a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?"

Remus hesitated before shaking his head, nuzzling into Logan's touch. "M-m so'y," He struggled to get the words out.

"Oh, baby, you're smaller than I thought. Were you just pretending to be older before, or did you just get this small?"

"Jus got like dis, I'm so'y," Remus sobbed more.

"Hey, baby, it's okay, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were so upset,"

"Stiww wuv me?" Remus looked up at Logan, tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby, of course I do. I love you forever and ever, to the edges of the galaxy and back,"

"Do??"

"Of course I do, my little octopus!"

Remus giggled happily, wiggling in Logan's arms.

"Do you wanna stay teeny baby, hon?"

Remus thought for a moment before nodding shyly.

"Alright, love! Do you wanna change?"

Remus nodded again, making grabby hands.

"You want up?"

"Yes p'ease!"

Logan smiled and picked Remus up, holding him on his hip, and carrying him over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer, where Remus's regression stuff was.

"Do you wanna pick something, hon?"

Remus nodded, reaching into the drawer, and running his fingers over a few different onesies.

"Which one feels nice, baby?"

Remus hummed a little, eventually pulling out two that were the same brand, studying the patterns.

"Which do you want, baby, dinos or stars?"

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating hard. "Staws," He flapped the hand he wasn't holding onto Logan with, thinking over his words. "Wan be chur li'l staw,"

Logan beamed. "Okay, baby," Logan went back over to the bed, setting Remus down. "Do you wanna try and change by yourself?"

Remus whined, tugging at the buttons on his cute, but complicated outfit. 

"Okay, baby, can I help?"

Remus nodded quickly, letting Logan help him out of his clothes and into the onesie.

Remus wiggled happily when Logan finished zipping it up.

"You did so good, baby!"

Remus giggled, sucking his thumb.

"Ah ah, baby, let's get you a paci, huh?" 

Remus whined, but nodded a little.

Logan opened a box pulling out both of Remus's pacifiers. "Which one, my little star?"

Remus wiggled even more. "M wan'!!!! Da glowin' one!!!"

Logan smiled, handing him the green and black paci, and putting the other one away.

Remus nommed on the paci.

"Don't chew too hard, baby, you don't wanna break it."

Remus whined quietly.

“Would you rather have your necklace, baby?”

Remus thought for a moment, then spat out the paci. “P’ease?”

“Okay, hon,” Logan helped Remus put on his necklace with a chewable silicone octopus, which Remus immediately pulled into his mouth.

Logan smiled, setting his paci aside. "What do you wanna do now, baby?"

Remus flapped his hands a little bit. "'m dunno,"

"Are you tired, honey?"

Remus whined. "Awe chu twyin' to do wo'k again?"

Logan sighed. "Alright, alright, I won't, I promise,"

"Pinkie p'omise?"

"Pinkie promise," Logan linked their pinkies.

Remus nodded, satisfied. "Wan fini' show?"

"Thats sounds good, hon,"

Remus smiled, pulling Logan down onto the bed with him, then crawling into his lap.

Logan giggled softly. "You all comfy, baby?"

Remus nodded, looking around the bed, and whining softly.

"What is it?"

Remus made grabby hands at his tablet and stuffie, all the way on the other side of the bed.

"Oh," Logan held Remus close, carefully standing up.

Remus gasped, holding on tight as Logan went to get the things.

"I gotcha, baby," Logan settled against the pillows, handing Remus his bear.

Remus hugged the stuffie tight, curling up against Logan. "T'ankie, Lolo!"

"Of course, my little rat,"

Remus beamed, pressing the play button on his tablet.

Logan smiled, playing with his hair as the episode of Octonauts played.

"M wuv chu, Lolo,"

"I love you too, baby boy,"


End file.
